


Bullets

by Inthannon



Series: Stories of Evie Frye and Henry Green [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Chases, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plotting, Sneaking, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthannon/pseuds/Inthannon
Summary: Stand alone sequel to Stitches. Evie is on a mission and Henry tags along. Things go sideways and some hurt/comfort fluff ensues. These two are taking over all my writing it seems...





	

Evie crouched on top of the building, observing the crowds below. Spotted here and there were men and women who were obviously Blighters, wearing their gang colours with pride. Less obvious were the few Templars leaning against the wall near a dark doorway, but she had spotted them too. All were guarding whatever was in the building. She felt a presence behind her, the slightest cuff of silk against brick when someone pulled themselves up onto the roof.

“Hello Mr. Green.” she said, unable to stop the smile rising onto her face.

“Hello Miss Frye.” he said as he settled onto the edge next to her. “What are you up to Miss Frye.” Evie shivered a little at the way he said ‘Miss Frye’ and found herself yearning to find out how it would sound if he called her by her first name.

“Why Mr. Green, I am merely observing. And possibly planning. Plotting might also be on the menu later. With the chance of sneaking.” the smile widened on her face as she glanced him out of the corner of her eye.

“And here I thought that sneaking was the main course.” he shot back, scanning the crowds below, obviously noting all the same things she had. “What is it that they’re guarding do you think?” 

“I am not entirely sure yet, but there wouldn’t be so many of them if it was nothing.” she responded turning to gaze back at the darkened doorway. “Whatever it is, it is safe to say it’s inside.” 

“Or it is just a trap. Like last time.” At Henry’s words, Evie could suddenly feel the heat of his hands on her back as he stitched her up and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. 

“It is possible, but I must investigate to know it for sure.” 

“Of course Miss Frye. Would you like some company?” he replied quickly, sounding a little relieved.

“You know I always enjoy your company Mr. Green. I was thinking of approaching from the roof.” she responded, noting the slight blush that rose on his cheeks at her terrible attempt at flirting. Henry merely nodded his agreement at her assessment of the best way to get inside and indicated she should lead the way. 

Taking aim at the lip of the roof, Evie shot the grappling hook at the lip of the roof of the building on the opposite side of the square and attached the cable to the chimney behind her with smooth, quick movements. Without waiting around, she jumped onto the cable and made her way across the square relying on the watchers below not looking up. Quickly she climbed up onto the roof only to spot a sharpshooter that had been hidden previously by the chimney of the building she was now standing on. 

The woman lifted her rifle to aim at Henry, who was still half way across the square. He’d noticed the danger too, but hanging in midair, there wasn’t much he could do apart from trying to present a moving target. Evie launched into action. She slid down the slope of the roof half way before launching herself into the air and grasping onto brickwork of the wall atop of which the sniper was standing. Pulling herself up as quickly as she could, she still heard the sound of the gun being cocked just as she reached the metal railing behind which the enemy stood.

******

Henry admired the utter confidence with which Evie tied off the end of the cable before jumping off the roof to fearlessly swing onto the cable and make her way quickly across the square. He gave a little shake of his head and followed barely aware of the impressed little smirk on his face. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway across the square fifty feet in the air that he noticed the danger they had both missed before. There was a sniper on the little flat roof that supported the factory’s chimney. She was somewhat higher than the dormer roof they had been making their way to and had been previously hidden by the chimney. She had obviously noticed him, but Evie was hidden from her by the lip of the roof that she was just now climbing over. At least she had a chance to get out.

Knowing that there wasn’t much of a chance of him getting out of this alive, he kept swinging his way across, trying to present as much of a moving target as possible. The woman raised her gun to aim at him and Henry saw Evie slide down the roof before jumping while she was halfway down it to slam into the brickwork and begin climbing up it faster than he would have thought possible. 

Time seemed to slow down for him. The woman was sighting down the gun, cocking it while taking in an obvious breath. He was still helplessly swinging in mid air, trying desperately to reach the roof before the shot rang out. Evie reached up for the metal railing that circled the roof and swung her legs up and over, kicking the gun just as the shot rang out. 

Suddenly the square below him erupted into chaos as civilians screamed and the watchers shouted instructions. Several more shots rang out, but he was high enough and moving fast enough that the inaccurate pistols all missed him. Reaching the relative safety of the roof he pulled himself up just as a pain erupted along his left thigh.

He didn’t stop to assess the damaged but turned to watch the roof where Evie and the sniper were, just in time to see Evie whack the woman across the face with her cane before tackling her so she fell off the roof. 

“Run!” Evie shouted as she leapt from the little roof onto the big one and started running away from the square and the templars who had begun to climb up the building. Following her example he ran too.

Together they made their way across the roof and using Evie’s grappling hook and a second cable they crossed the street on the other side of the building. Once on the second building he chanced a glance behind himself to see two templars already on the cable. Just as he was about to mention this, more shots rang out from the templars still on the edge of the other roof. Evie spun around and shoved her a slot on her gauntlet onto the cable and twisted her wrist weirdly. Whatever the slot was it was obviously meant to cut the cable and the two templars already on the cable plummeted to the street below. The third who had just been about to jump on, teetered on the lip of the roof for a moment before one of his fellows grabbed his belt and pulled him back. 

Evie and Henry grabbed each other by the arms and pulled away from the edge of the roof, running at full pelt to the other side before jumping onto a lower roof and from there onto another one and so forth until the sounds of their pursuers were lost in the normal background noise of London. 

“There.” Evie said suddenly as they’d come across a street too wide to cross without more cables for the grappling hook which Evie didn’t seem to have. She pointed at a closed carriage that was driven by two men who, judging by their clothing, were Rooks. Using a small side alley they made their way down to street level.

As his feet hit the ground, the pain from the bullet wound he had been ignoring so far flared into agony and he let out an involuntary grunt of pain. Evie spun to him with such a concerned look on her face that he thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest. 

“I’m alright.” He said as she took a step towards him, concern still radiating from her whole being. Without a word, she looked at his leg, still bleeding freely and ducked so she could take most of the weight off the injured side. With her compact form pressed so close to him, the pain of the bullet wound suddenly felt worth it as they hobbled to the carriage and asked the Rooks to drive them to the curio shop.

******

As Evie helped Henry into the carriage, all she could think about is that she almost got him killed. Her plan was faulty, her surveillance had failed and it had almost cost her more than she could ever had even feared losing. Her heart had already been beating fast thanks to all the running, but when she’d heard the grunt of pain behind her it had jumped into her throat. The sight of Henry’s bleeding leg had hit her like a fist into her stomach. 

Once Henry was seated as comfortably as possible, Evie pulled her large handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it against the bleeding leg. The sudden inhalation of breath next to her indicated just how sore the wound was, but she kept the pressure on, needing to slow down the bleeding. 

“It’s alright.” she said, her voice shaking a little. “We’ll soon be at the shop and we’ll be able to patch you up.” As she let silence fall between them she was surprised by the large hand suddenly covering hers where she had unthinkingly rested it against Henry’s knee to support herself while applying pressure higher up and more towards the back of his leg.

“Don’t blame yourself. It was not your fault, I missed her too.” The hand on hers was warm and the thumb was rubbing little, unconscious circles onto the top of hers. Evie couldn’t help but shiver a little as she looked up at his face, the dark, warm brown eyes looking into hers. 

She felt the inexplicable need to lean up just a little and bring her lips to his. He was apparently feeling something similar as his face was slowly coming closer to hers.

“We’re here Miss Evie!” the sudden voice and the jolting halt that the carriage came to, broke the spell and Henry inhaled sharply as they both got jostled on their seats.

Avoiding looking at the injured man who placed his own hand on the back of his thigh Evie pulled her hand from where it had been sandwiched between his hand and the firm thigh underneath and opened the carriage door, feeling grateful for the brisk breeze that cooled her cheeks. 

By the time she had helped Henry out of the carriage, into the back room of the shop and onto a sofa there, she had her hormones under control. She knew from previous experience where the medical supplies were held and before Henry had a chance to say a word edgeways, he was laying face down on the sofa and Evie was lifting the hem of his coat and slicing through the fabric of his trousers. 

The bullet had hit him about midway down his thigh and lodged into the meat of it. Evie could feel it if she touched the outside of his leg. 

“Do you have any whiskey?” she asked, trying not to pay attention to the dark swatch of skin that was showing through the gap she had cut into the white trousers. 

“There’s some rum in the cupboard to the right of the bookshelf.” came the slightly muffled reply from Henry as he rearranged himself so that his face wasn’t pressed into the cushion of the sofa. As Evie pulled the cork off the bottle, she could smell the sweet scent of slightly burnt sugar and poured a small measure into a glass on the side before throwing it back to steady her nerves. She then poured a much larger measure into the glass and passed it to Henry who took an obedient drink. 

“I’m going to have to cut the shot out. Otherwise it may cause problems.” She said shortly as she poured a little rum onto a piece of clean cloth and wiped down the area of hairy skin just on top of the bullet. 

“I figured.” Henry replied taking the bottle from the ground and refilling his glass. Twice. “Go on.” he said, voice constricted by the burn of the alcohol. Using the sharpest knife she had to hand that she had poured some of the rum over, Evie quickly sliced a two inch long cut into the skin and muscle covering the little ball of lead embedded into Henry’s thigh. With a little pressure applied to the sides of the cut she’d made, the ball popped out and Henry let out and explosive breath. Moving quickly Evie pressed a clean cloth onto the bleeding cut and picked up the ball from where it had fallen on the floor. 

“Here you go. A little souvenir.” she said with a wry smile as she pressed the ball into Henry’s hand. The little smile that floated onto his lips in response made her blush again as she turned hurriedly back to work. 

A few quick stitches and a bit of awkwardness later, as she removed the entirety of his trouser leg from just above the injured area and wrapped a bandage around the hard muscle of his thigh, Henry was seated on the sofa at a slightly jaunty angle and Evie was just rinsing all the equipment before putting it away for the next emergency.

Once she’d finished tidying up, she turned to Henry to find him swaying slightly. Evie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

As carefully as she could, Evie helped Henry off the couch and they struggled up the stairs together. As she carefully helped to lower him to sit on the edge of the double bed in his bedroom they came face to face with barely a few inches separating their faces. Evie couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped her and Henry seemed unable to stop his hand from rising to cup her cheek.

“So beautiful.” his voice slurred a little as the alcohol buzzing through his body lowered his inhibitions. “Beautiful Evie…” he mumbled as he fell sideways into his bed, unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

Blushing and with a rueful chuckle Evie lifted his feet onto the bed, tugged his boots off and wrangled his covers over him. Moving his hair gently from his face and tucking it behind his ear she spent a moment debating whether to kiss his cheek goodnight, but that felt a little too familiar, never mind that he had seemed to want to kiss her in the carriage. She wanted him awake and participating if she was ever to kiss him, on the cheek or otherwise. He certainly hadn’t seemed opposed to the thought of possibly kissing if his drunken slurring was any indication. With one last look at the man sprawled unconscious on his bed, she turned around and returned to her room in their train, making sure the Rooks hanging discreetly around the shop knew to keep an extra specially careful eye out since Henry was out for the count.

And if later Evie distracted Jacob from the awkward questions of how she had gotten up close and personal with Greenie’s fine backside (Jacob might have been a man, but he wasn’t blind) with the information that the man was a complete lightweight, well… she’d just have to warn Henry never to go out drinking with her brother.


End file.
